dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|FirstApp = Manga: "The Death of Kuririn" Anime: "Enter King Piccolo"|Date of death = Age 461|Date of birth = June 5, Age 430|Height = 6'1" (181 cm)|Weight = 135 lbs (71 Kg)|Address = Central City|Occupation = Martial Artist|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Master Mutaito (Mentor) Felicia (Wife) Misty (Daughter) Justin (Son-in-law) Daniel (Grandson) Julia (Granddaughter-in-law) David (Great-Grandson) James (Great-Grandson) Mary (Great-Granddaughter-in-law) Doris (Great-great granddaughter) Maria (Great-great granddaughter) Haylie (Great-great granddaughter) Marcus (Great-great grandson) Shaun (Great-great grandson) Amelia (Great-great granddaughter-in-law) Danielle (Great-great granddaughter-in-law) Zesmond (Great-great-great grandson) Alyson (Great-great-great granddaughter) Nathaniel (Great-great-great grandson) Kayla (Great-great-great granddaughter) Jimmy (Great-great-great grandson-in-law) Melissa (Great-great-great-great granddaughter) Tommy (Great-great-great-great grandson) Emily (Great-great-great-great granddaughter-in-law) Michelle (Great-great-great-great granddaughter) Paul (Great-great-great-great grandson-in-law) Alissa (Great-great-great-great granddaughter) Julie (Great-great-great-great granddaughter-in-law) Tyler (Great-great-great-great grandson) Lucy (Great-great-great-great granddaughter) Pan (Great-great-great-great granddaughter) Matthew (Descendant) Goku Jr. (Descendant) Marie (Descendant)}} Nicholas (ニコラス'', Nikorasu'') is the best friend of Darren, the student of Master Mutaito, the husband of Felicia and the father of Misty. He's also the father-in-law of Justin and the maternal grandfather of Daniel, David and James. He's does first appears on the anime episode when he's died along with his wife to protect his daughter from the evil demon Namekian, King Piccolo and his minions in King Piccolo wars, King Piccolo Saga and Enter King Piccolo. Appearance Nicholas is a young child and young man of a tall, leaner build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic muscular physique. He's has blue eyes, fair skin complexion and a flat, cropped style, short, messy spiky black hair. As a child, Nicholas wear a light green hoodie with red zips over a torso dark purple gi with red sash and wristbands. He sported the normal white t-shirt, kung-fu shoes with dark grey shorts with pockets. As a preteen, he changes his clothes to a pair of blue trousers, a grey high necked top under a sleeveless kaki green hoodie with a symbol "master martial artist" on his chest. He keeps this attire until his mid twenties where he replaces the hoodie with a white magical jacket. As a teenager, Nicholas has his hair grew long reaches down to his back, wears his causal outfit attire is wears a pair of dark blue trousers and a warm grey high neck top, and replaces his white hair tie with a light green one. He's continued wore his dark purple gi with red sash and wristbands along with his kung-fu shoes. As a adult, Nicholas have decided to cut his hair short that keeps be flat, cropped style and messy hairstyle in the King Piccolo wars. Personality Nicholas is the kindhearted, peaceful, fatherly, loving, caring, leveled-headed, friendly, brave, loyal, clever, intelligent, knowledgeable, good-natured, good-hearted and very proud person and trained to the best of his ability to keep his masters, family and friends proud to be a wise man from his best friend, Darren of the anime Dragon Ball series. Nicholas deeply cared and loved his wife and only child, as shown that when Felicia got killed inside their home by King Piccolo and his minions include Tambourine, Cymbal, Drum and Ukelele during the King Piccolo wars upon the Earth from roughly 300 years ago, because of his beloved sacrifice to protect his daughter by leaving her an orphan at a young age like Justin did. Biography Background Nicholas is born on June 5 of Age 430. Dragon Ball King Piccolo Saga He's mentioned by Master Roshi, Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku He's first appears on the movie where he's has been killed along with his wife Felicia, to save their daughter from the wrath of King Piccolo and his minions during wars on Earth and in his flashbacks. Power Manga and Anime Nicholas is the Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Walking on Water Technique - * Chi Blocking - * Paralysis Inducement - * Pressure Point Attack - * Ki Manipulation - * Ki Blast - * Kamehameha - * Microscopic Vision - * Telescopic Vision - * 360 Degree Vision - * Psychic Powers - * Telepathy - * Empathy - * Telekinesis - * Energy Shield - * Force-Field Generation - * Force-Field Manipulation - * Force-Field Combat - Equipment * Sword - Video Games Appearances Nicholas is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles *Nicholas vs. Darren (anime only) *Nicholas and Felicia vs. King Piccolo, Tambourine, Cymbal, Drum and Ukelele Trivia * Nicholas's name means Japanese name (ニコラス or Nikorasu) is in Greek Baby Names the meaning of the name Nicholas is: People's victory. St. Nicholas is the patron saint of children, sailors, and pawnbrokers - Santa Claus is based on this saint. * In Shakespearean Baby Names the meaning of the name Nicholas is: King Henry the Eighth' Sir Nicholas Vaux. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Nicholas is: People's victory. St. Nicholas is the patron saint of children, sailors, and pawnbrokers - Santa Claus is based on this saint. * It is pronounced NIK-oh-lus. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Nicholas is "people of victory". Biblical: one of seven "qualified men" in the first-century Christian congregation. Saint Nicholas (fourth century) is known as the patron saint of Greece and Russia, children, scholars, sailors, and pawnbrokers, and (via his Dutch name, Sinte Klaas) the original Santa Claus. Five popes and two emperors of Russia have borne the name. Theatre director Nikos Psacharapolous; Dickens' novel "Nicholas Nickleby"; actors Nicholas Cage, Nikolas Grace, Nicol Williamson; composer Nicolai Rimsky-Korsakov; political philosopher Niccolo Machiavelli. Gallery 9becfe257ca1a440dcc837eee633cc48e3f74523_hq.jpg|Nicholas Storm References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Video games where Nicholas is playable Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased